


Late Night Home - ChosenShipping Lemon

by KrysalKasi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Collar, F/M, Femdom, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, One Shot, Sex, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysalKasi/pseuds/KrysalKasi
Summary: Silver returns home late at night after a hard day at work, and enters the bedroom to find Blue waiting for him.





	Late Night Home - ChosenShipping Lemon

      It was a long day of work for Silver, but he was finally at the doorstep of his home. His long red hair, held back in a low ponytail, was quite a mess now. He wore black slacks, and a gray business shirt with a black tie. He was now a member of the Pokemon Association.

      Silver stepped inside, walking toward his bedroom now. Behind the door was none other than Blue, sitting on the edge of the bed. The curvy, blue-eyed brunette was wearing a black corset with a white ribbon between her breasts, with black, lacy panties to go along with it, complete with black thigh-high boots. Her legs were crossed in a suggestive manner, and in her hands was a rope. She gave a devious grin, seeming quite pleased at the surprised look on the young man's face.

      "You kept me waiting for a very long time, Silver." The woman spoke in a seductive tone as she stood up, pulling the rope tight. "Now get your ass over here." She grinned as she stepped forward, her hips swaying gently.

 

      Silver blushed as he stared at Blue nervously. "I-I'm sorry, I had to work late." He stammered as he backed up a little.

      Blue walked up to Silver, and pulled him down to her level by the knot of his tie. "I told you to get over here, not to give me any excuses." She pulled on the collar of his shirt, and brought him to the bed.

      Silver was stumbling behind Blue, clearly nervous. He wasn't expecting to come home to anything like this. He fell over as Blue pushed him on the bed, and he could feel his wrists being tied. "W-What are you doing, Blue?" He asked in a flustered tone as his ankles were tied next.

      Blue grinned and put a black collar around Silver's neck, followed by the hook of a leash. "Punishing you, for making me wait so long." She rolled him over onto his back, and tugged the leash. "Now get up, right now." She spoke in a demanding tone.

      Silver looked nervous as he was forced up onto his feet. Blue grinned, and grabbed Silver's cock through his pants, causing the young man to gasp in surprise. He found himself to be somewhat enjoying this treatment from Blue as he stared at her. "B-Blue?" He was a bit nervous. He already very well knew when he married Blue that she was quite kinky, but didn't expect her to go this far with her schemes.

      Blue grinned as she leaned into his ear. “You kept me waiting for too long, Silver. I think I want to have a little bit of fun with you now.” She whispered seductively, as she started to slowly rub Silver’s groin.

      Silver felt his face heat up as he looked down. A bulge formed in his pants as he shifted his legs around a bit. “Ahn...ah...ah!” He looked a bit startled as he felt Blue’s hand gently squeeze his dick. He looked nervously at Blue.

      Blue smirked a little as she looked at Silver. “Do you understand now? You’re at my mercy, so you better be a good boy and obey me, okay?” She giggled, clearly enjoying the young man’s reactions. “Now, I want to see you on your knees. So get down, get to it.” She said as she let go of him, and started to remove her boots.

      Silver seemed a bit embarrassed as he awkwardly sank down onto his knees. He stared as he watched Blue slide her boots off, revealing knee-high socks. “What are you planning?”

      Blue giggled as she looked down at Silver. “You’ll see soon enough.” She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at Silver. She rubbed his thigh slowly with her foot. “You look so helpless, tied up like that…” She giggled.

      Silver shifted around, whining a little in frustration. He looked flustered as he felt Blue’s foot rub against his hard-on. The redhead was a nervous wreck as he wondered what this woman would do next.

      Blue smiled as she looked at Silver, pleased by his reactions. “You sure seem to be having a good time here. You must really enjoy this a lot.” The brunette teased as she tugged on the leash a bit, bringing him closer. “Well, I suppose I could get used to this. It’s fun seeing you so helpless to me…” She snickered as she tugged the leash again. “Now get over here, your clothes are in the way.”

      Silver blushed a little as he struggled up, awkwardly and slowly, squirming towards Blue. “O-Okay.” He looked nervous as Blue knelt down in front of him. She started to unbutton Silver’s pants with her teeth. Blue proceeded to bite the zipper, bringing it down slowly, as she gripped his pants, pulling them down to his ankles. Silver’s face flushed red as he felt soft lips planting kisses on his cock, through his underwear. “Ngh...Blue…” He bit back a moan. He watched her as she pulled his boxers down, unnerved by her smile.

      Blue grinned a little as she looked at her husband’s erect member. She smiled as she removed Silver’s tie, proceeding to unbutton his shirt. He was more lean and thin, but in fair shape. “Since you were such a good boy during your punishment, I think you may have actually earned a reward for pleasing me.” She giggled as she pushed Silver back onto the bed.

      Silver looked a bit startled as he landed on his back. As he looked at Blue, he’d see her slowly sliding her panties off. He stared, impatience burning in his silver eyes as he shifted around. The red-haired man wanted her, and he wanted her now. “Dammit…” He muttered quietly.

      Blue had a devilish smirk on her face as she watched the young man fidget, while she started to untie her corset. “Well aren’t you just impatient? Don’t you know by now that you shouldn’t rush a lady?” She laughed as she finally removed her corset, revealing the rest of her astounding figure. Blue’s breasts were nice, plump, and perky, complimenting her thin waist and round hips nicely. The brunette crawled onto the bed, and hovered over Silver as she looked down at him.

      Silver gazed upon the woman above him, looking into her eyes. “You...look amazing, Blue.” He stared at her body for a moment, and grew more impatient as he shuffled his legs.

      Blue grinned at Silver, and sank down, until her warm, moist pussy enveloped Silver’s erect cock. She began to gyrate, turning in a brisk motion.

      Silver’s breath hitched for a moment as he stared at Blue heatedly. There wasn’t much he could do with his wrists tied back. He could practically feel his heart pounding in his chest as Blue’s hips continued in a circular motion.

      Blue smirked at Silver as she continued. “Mmm...yeah...” She moaned a bit, tugging the leash. She picked up the pace a little, her breasts bouncing along with her motion. “Ahh….”

      Silver leaned his head back in sweet pleasure, his breath shaky. “Blue…” He moaned the name of the woman on top of him. He bucked his hips a little bit, unable to keep still.

      Blue moaned, leaning her head back some. “Ah, Silver!” She grunted. Sweat rolled down her body slowly.

      Silver began to pant a little, a few beads of sweat rolling down his body. He felt hot as he drowned in pleasure. He whipped his head to the side, nearly breathless.

      Blue slowly transitioned her movement, until she was thrusting her hips in a vertical motion. “Ah…” She moaned, starting to lose her pace.

      Silver moaned, feeling as if shock waves rippled throughout his body. He ejaculated inside of Blue’s pussy.

      Blue panted, her juices mixing with the sticky white liquid that dripped from her entrance. She’d separate herself from Silver, laying next to him on the bed. “Good boy, you lasted pretty well this time.” She cooed, stroking Silver’s chin with her finger.  
  
      Silver panted a little, and glanced over in Blue's direction. His face was red, and he started to feel more exhausted. "T-That was great...that was really great..." His voice was shaking a little as he spoke.  
  
      Blue smiled at Silver, and slowly sat up. She removed the collar and leash, then proceeded to untie his wrists, following up at his ankles. She leaned down near Silver's neck, kissing around it softly, trailing her kisses over to Silver's ear. "I know you've been working hard, love." She whispered, and started to carefully pull the tie out of Silver's hair. "So I thought I'd spice things up a little bit for you." She said, resting her hand on the man's cheek.   
  
      Silver blushed a bit, and shivered a little in delight in response to being kissed on his neck. He smiled faintly when Blue spoke to him, and took Blue's hand within his own. "Blue...thank you. Really, you're the best woman a man could possibly ask for." Silver responded softly.  
  
      Blue looked into Silver's calm eyes, and smiled warmly. She pulled Silver into a kiss, and held it gently as she cuddled up to him. She couldn't help but to feel happy about his praise.   
  
      Silver slowly returned the kiss, and closed his eyes, wrapping one arm around Blue's waist. It was tough working so much every day, but being able to return home to this loving woman made it work for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm really, really sorry if this lemon sucks. I was in the middle of it when I found trouble with writing the action of riding a dick. I'm so used to writing dominant males, so they're generally easier for me to write. I am, however, really into the idea of Blue totally dominating Silver in the bedroom, so I gave it a shot. I hope you at least enjoyed reading it.


End file.
